A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desperadas
by Nora Felton
Summary: Ser una estrella de rock, a veces, no es fácil. O sino, que se lo digan a Matt. ¿Qué haces cuando te ves rodeado de fans alocadas que no te dejan ni respirar? Pues, ya lo dice el refrán, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Mimato.


_¡Buenas otra vez! Aquí vengo con mi primer Mimato ^^ A ver que tal :)_

_**Aclaraciones**__: Digimon no me pertenece, sino, Matt y Mimi estarían felizmente casados y habría metido alguna que otra escenita de esta pareja en Digimon 02 *risa malvada*_

_**Resumen: **__Ser una estrella de rock, a veces, no es fácil. ¿Qué haces cuando te ves rodeado de fans alocadas que no te dejan ni respirar? Pues, ya lo dice el refrán, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

**Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas**

—H-hola…

Matt se giró y vio como una niña de unos 10 años aproximadamente, estaba parada enfrente de él. Miró disimuladamente a ambos lados por si no era a él a quien le hablaba. Pero no encontró a nadie. Miró a la niña.

—Hola.

La niña pareció sonrojarse más al ver que le contestaba. Matt vio como suspiraba varias veces, como dándose valor, y entonces le extendió un sobre con un corazón dibujado en el y donde podía leerse "_para Matt, de Mikoto_". El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aún no se acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño en público. Acercó la mano al sobre y en cuanto la niña dedujo que ya lo había cogido, murmuró un "adiós" y salió corriendo de allí.

—¡Ohh qué tierno!

Matt volvió a girarse hacia sus amigos levemente sonrojado. Vio como Sora y Mimi, le miraban con ojos emocionados por lo que acaban de ver, mientras que Tai apretaba los labios en un vano intento de aguantar la risa. La pelirroja miró a Tai y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡No te rías Tai! Es un bonito detalle.

Tai explotó de risa.

—Si…si no me río de la niña—hablaba mientras seguía riéndose— me río de la cara que ha puesto y en la que tiene ahora mismo—y siguió riéndose.

—Cállate— le amenazó Matt asesinándole con la mirada.

—¡Ay! Yo lo encuentro más tierno— habló Mimi mirando la carta que el rubio tenia entre sus manos— eres todo un rompecorazones Matt. Incluso a las pequeñas las tienes locas— rió la chica.

Matt se revolvió incómodo en su silla de la cafetería. La verdad es que no pensaba que al crear un grupo de música iba a tener tanta fama entre las chicas. Él no era de demostrar mucho el cariño en público, y al verse rodeado de chicas a veces le ponía nervioso. La gente decía que ser una estrella de rock era lo mejor que te podía pasar. Sí, bueno, como se notaba que esa gente no había escapado más de una vez de una avalancha de chicas gritando su nombre.

—Prefiero esto a ser perseguido por chicas llenas de hormonas—habló el rubio cuando terminó de leer la carta de la niña.

—La verdad es que si— dijo Tai cruzando sus manos detrás de su nuca— Supongo que un cantante tiene fans de todo tipo— rió— en verdad me dan miedo esas chicas, es una obsesión lo que tienen por ti.

Matt asintió dándole la razón. Más de una vez había tenido que salir corriendo porque había visto una marabunta de chicas corriendo hacia él gritándole que no corriera. Al igual se quedaba él con ellas sin ninguna vaya o protección de por medio. Ya lo hizo una vez, inocente de él, menos mal que la seguridad logró sacarlo de ahí justo a tiempo. A veces, como decía Tai, daba miedo.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Al día siguiente en el instituto, el día iba como cualquier otro, Sora y Mimi se encontraban sentadas en un banco hablando sobre sus planes para el fin de semana.

—Me han hablado de una discoteca que está muy bien, deberíamos ir— propuso Sora.

Mimi asintió pero desvió su vista al ver a Matt sentado en uno de los árboles del instituto. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas y apoyada en ellas una libreta en la que de vez en cuando escribía algo. Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí, tranquilo, relajado. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

—…y creo ese es el mejor.

Sora miró a Mimi que miraba en otra dirección.

—¿Mimi?

La castaña dio un bote del banco y miró a su amiga.

—Perdona Sora, estaba distraída—sonrió nerviosa.

La pelirroja arrugó el ceño. ¿Le estaba hablando de qué ropa ponerse el sábado y Mimi estaba distraída? Miró hacia la izquierda, donde Mimi estaba mirando antes y vio a tres chicas hablando animadamente y un poco más alejado a Matt. Vio como su amiga también miraba hacia allí y tenía la misma mirada que hace un rato.

—¿Estabas mirando a Matt?

Mimi se sonrojó.

—¿Yo? Pero que tonterías estás dic—calló al ver la mirada de Sora— Sí…bueno, puede que le mirara…pero solo un poco.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Vaya, vaya…— Mimi la miró— ¿y desde cuándo te gusta Matt?

—Pues…—la castaña frunció el ceño— un momento, he dicho que lo estaba mirando no que me gustara— se defendió Mimi.

—Pero tú no has visto _cómo_ le estabas mirando. Yo sí. Y ten el valor de negarme que Matt no te gusta.

Mimi suspiró derrotada.

—Si bueno…hace…un tiempo que…bueno eso, que me gusta. —admitió mirando hacia donde Matt se encontraba. El chico, alzó la vista al notar que alguien lo estaba observando y se encontró con la mirada de Mimi. La castaña sintió como su corazón pegaba un brinco y empezaba a latir a toda velocidad. Avergonzada por haberse visto descubierta, quitó la mirada de Matt y miró a su amiga. — El timbre está apunto de sonar, vámonos— cogió a Sora de la mano y tiró de ella para que la siguiera. Mientras avanzaban hasta la entrada del instituto, Mimi giró su mirada hacia Matt, y la volvió a centrar hacia el frente al ver que el chico aún la miraba.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La castaña se despidió de Sora y fue a su clase. Se sentó en su sitio y esperó a que el profesor entrar y comenzara a dar la clase. Mientras su profesor explicaba algo sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, Mimi miraba por la ventana distraída. Su ventana daba al patio, exactamente al árbol donde antes Matt había estado sentado. Se imaginó a Matt otra vez ahí sentado, concentrado, murmurando cosas y luego anotándolas en su libreta y no pudo evitar suspirar. ¿Hace cuánto estaba enamorada de él? Quizá desde que volvió de EEUU, en el Mundo Digimon recordaba que era muy callado, solo hablaba con su hermano TK, y a veces con Tai y Mimi no tenía valor para acercarse a él y hablarle. Aunque bueno, ella misma admite que cuando fueron al Mundo Digimon ella era una niña un poco creída, mimada y quejita, que solo quería volver a su casa. No creía que hubiera hecho muy buenas migas con Matt en esa época. Cuando volvió de EEUU, vio que Matt había cambiado un poco. Hablaba más, aunque aún podía ver a través de sus ojos como si tuviera una barrera que tapara sus sentimientos. Él no era como Tai por ejemplo, que expresaba sus sentimientos así a la ligera, Matt hablaba, pero era reservado en cuanto a sus muestras de afecto. Y a Mimi eso le gustaba. Quería conocer más a Matt, y poder traspasar esa barrera que él tenía.

En el segundo recreo volvió a sentarse con Sora en el mismo banco, pero sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio que Matt no estaba en el árbol. Esta vez si prestó atención a lo que Sora le decía, y hablaron sobre la ropa que iban a ponerse ese sábado.

Cuando volvió a tocar el timbre, Sora y Mimi caminaron hacia sus clases. Sora acompañó a la castaña a su clase, ya que ahora le tocaba dibujo a la pelirroja, y el aula le pillaba de camino. Su amiga se despidió de ella y subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. Mimi siguió caminado por el pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Matt correr hacia ella.

—Matt— lo llamó. El rubio se paró jadeando, intentando coger aire. —¿Qué te pasa?

—E…intentado…despistarlas…pero…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañada Mimi.

—Ellas…

—¡MAAAATT! NO CORRAS.

—SOLO QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO. NO SEAS TÍMIDO.

Matt gimió de terror cuando oyó los gritos de esas dos chicas. Mimi alzó la vista y vio correr a dos chicas hacia donde estaban ellos. Reconoció a una, Jun Motomiya, la hermana de Davis.

—Por fin te cogemos Matt— habló la otra, una morena de ojos negros. Miró a Mimi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí plantada. Pero la ignoró.

—Perdón—habló Jun empujando a Mimi a un lado para acercarse a Matt, la castaña estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero la hermana de Davis le dio la espalda para hablar con el rubio— Matt, está muy mal que huyas de tus fans así—rió— Tengo una idea, ¿porqué no quedamos esta tarde y olvido el feo que me has hecho?

—Eh Jun, ponte a la cola— dijo la morena poniéndose al lado de la hermana de Davis— ¿Por qué tendría que darte la cita a ti primero? Yo me la merezco más.

Matt miraba a ambas discutir. Maldición, lo que menos quería era una cita con Jun, o con la otra chica. Había olvidado hasta el nombre de la morena. Quizás, si poco a poco se iba alejando, podría llegar a su clase sano y salvo. Movió un poco su pie derecho y…

—Él no va a ir a ningún lado— Jun, la chica morena e incluso Matt, miraron sorprendidos a Mimi. La castaña tenía el ceño fruncido y se cruzaba de brazos mirándolos a los tres.

—¿Perdona? —habló Jun.

Mimi parpadeó.

Dios, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta?

Tragó saliva nerviosa. Bien, ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Que fuera lo que Dios quiera.

—Que no va a ir a ningún lado, y menos con vosotras— Matt alzó una ceja sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Le dijo la morena, poniéndose enfrente de ella con las manos en la cintura— ¿quién te crees que eres para hablar así de Matt?

Mimi avanzó unos pasos sin dejar de cruzar los brazos. _Bien Mimi, ya se te puede ocurrir algo, y rapidito_. Suspiró, ¿No dicen que a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas? Pues bien, pensó mientras miraba a ambas con una media sonrisa.

—Soy su novia.

Bien, si, puede que fuera mentira, pero bueno, a lo mejor así las espantaba.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas por lo que acaban de escuchar. Y a los segundos, empezaron a reírse como si lo que Mimi había dicho fuera el mejor chiste de la historia.

—Ay, lo que ha dicho— se rió Jun— ¿lo has oído Arimi? Dice que es su—pero se cayó cuando Matt la empujó para caminar hacia Mimi. —¿Matt?

El rubio avanzó hacia Mimi, que sorprendida dio dos pasos hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared, cogió sus rostro con sus manos y acercó sus labios hasta besarla. De fondo oía las exclamaciones de Jun y Arimi, pero se volvieron lejanas en cuanto sintió el contacto de los labios de la castaña con los suyos. El plan (que había trazado mientras caminaba hacia Mimi) era besarla así, solo haciendo contacto con sus labios, para que Jun y la otra se creyeran lo que su amiga había dicho. Pero al notar como Mimi movía suavemente los labios sobre los suyos, continuando el beso, todo lo que Matt estaba pensando en ese momento quedó olvidado y se centró solo en eso, en el beso.

Mimi dio gracias de que estaba apoyada contra una pared, sino, ahora mismo estaría tirada en el suelo con la temperatura por las nubes. ¡Matt la estaba besando! Aunque sabía que esto era para que le dejaran en paz, que era un beso "de mentira" no pudo evitar mover sus labios para alargar el contacto. Además, no es que el rubio se quejara, porque le estaba correspondiendo al beso. Subió sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo del chico hasta rodearle el cuello con ellas, mientras Matt había soltado su rostro, y había deslizado sus manos por su cintura.

¿Deberían para ya, no? Jun y Arimi ya se habrían ido ¿Y porque no podían separarse? ¿Por qué estarían si pudieran besándose durante horas?

La castaña sintió un escalofrío cuando notó como la lengua de Matt acariciaba su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Así que Mimi entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara por su boca y acariciara la suya. Al sentir ese contacto la chica no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, y Matt se apretó más contra ella.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, pero Matt no soltó en ningún momento a Mimi se su agarre. Ambos jadearon levemente intentando recuperar las respiraciones. La castaña aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, y así fue como la vio Matt cuando abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba relajada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios levemente abiertos, y Matt tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de volver a besarla.

—Mimi…—la llamó con la voz aún ronca por el beso.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y ambos estuvieron unos segundos mirándose. Poco a poco, las manos de Mimi se soltaron del cuello del chico y las del rubio abandonaron su cintura.

—Creo…yo…—dijo Mimi mientras se arreglaba distraída la falda— será mejor que vayamos a clase…llegaremos tarde y…

—Sí—habló Matt. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio. En ese momento lo que menos le apetecía a Matt era ir a clase. Pero Mimi tenía razón, ya hacia rato que se había acabado el patio.

Mimi se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, y luego avanzó unos pasos hacia su clase. Pero se detuvo y se giró hacia el rubio.

—¿Nos vemos a la salida, no? —preguntó aún con las mejillas sonrosadas por el beso.

Matt la miró a los ojos. Siempre se veían en la salida junto a los otros, y sin embargo escuchó esa pregunta como si ella y él no se conocieran de nada y ella quisiese volver a verlo. Ignorando el hormigueo que estaba sintiendo en el estómago, respondió:

—Claro.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, y casi le pareció que él le devolvía la sonrisa.

Se giró y corrió por el pasillo hasta que Matt la perdió de vista. El rubio empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, y mientras subía las escaleras, no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios. Había besado a Mimi. Y, si se quedaba quieto y cerraba los ojos, aún podía oler su olor cuando la había besado.

Mientras tocaba la puerta de su clase, que estaba cerrada, Matt pensó que no le molestaría que Mimi volviera a decir que era su novia delante de las demás.

No le molestaría para nada.

**FIN**

_Bueeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? La verdad se me ocurrió esto mientras buscaba ideas para escribir otro Taiora. Y me dije, ¿y porqué no usas eso para escribir un Mimato? Que nunca has escrito uno. Y aquí está el resultado (: Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión ^^._

_Un beso, Nora._


End file.
